Lavish
by Dajypop
Summary: All Saemus brought with him was a lavish answer to an odd question Ashaad had never asked. Qunmance


**Title:** Lavish  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
 **Setting:** The Storm Coast  
 **Pairing:** Ashaad/Saemus Dumar  
 **Characters:** Ashaad, Saemus Dumar, Seneschal Bran, Marlowe Dumar  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 1197  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Hair brushing fetishism (light), gay/slash/yaoi, Qunmance, Fluff  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary** All Saemus brought with him was a lavish answer to an odd question Ashaad had never asked.

 **AN:** There is always room for Ashaemaad feels, so I wanted to write a cute little thing, because this pairing is so sad. ; n; I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Lavish** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Ashaad?" The shy way Saemus said his name earned a pair of striking violet eyes turning from the fire to those brilliant blue ones. Privately, Ashaad decided that he had Par Vollen Sky Blue Eyes. Sometimes he felt he could get lost if he stared into them too deeply or for too long. When the younger male didn't continue, he finally spoke.

"Yes?" He questioned, just as stony faced as ever.

"Remember when we talked about bathing? How it's different for me than it is for you?" It was odd; the young man beside him had never sounded so nervous to be asking him something before.

"Yes." Of course, his always short, to the point answers probably didn't help.

"I… Brought some of my soaps, and my hairbrush." Something didn't sound right about the teen before him owning a brush for that wild, untamed shock of ink he called hair. Even still, he pulled out a few waxy bars of soaps smelling strongly of flowers and maybe a hint of elfroot, and a bronto-horn and horse hair brush that seemed polished and altogether mostly unused. No wonder; nothing seemed able to keep Saemus' hair from going every which way. Looking up with hope shining in those impossibly bright eyes, he managed to push the shaky words caught in his throat from his lips, "I was thinking that, maybe, we could wash each other, and maybe brush each other's hair?" Ashaad found himself thinking that the scarlet his younger lover had turned almost matched his vitaar.

It took the Qunari a while to respond as he simply stared at the human with an unreadable expression. When he spoke again, it seemed the dust had not yet settled on his voice, after all, and it was just as curt and dry as usual. However, if pressed, Saemus would attest to having heard at least a tiny undertone of curiosity in that deep grumble.

"Why?" Of _course_ he would ask that.

"It's an intimate sort of thing… I've read about it." Now, he wasn't really sure what to say or do. Either Ashaad would dismiss it or accept it, but that didn't stop him from staring at the toes of his boots as he toed them into the sand.

"I see." The larger man stood suddenly, taking the few steps between them with one stride, to stand before Saemus. Reaching down, he wrapped his thick fingers around the polished ivory, feeling its weight in his palm. If he maybe lingered there, knuckles pressing to the warm pinnacle of his smaller lover's thighs, well, that couldn't be helped. "Let me brush your hair, for now." The night had since set in, and the sea would be too cold for bathing, even for his own thick skin.

"A-alright…" Watching the giant sit on a nearby rock, the nobleman hardly seemed to notice the elder manhandling him into his lap, the spilling of his satchel the only indication that he'd ever _not_ been sitting here. The bars of sweet-smelling soap mingled with the sand, spooking a crab that had nestled in too close to the firepit. Once he was in the proper vicinity, Ashaad easily moved and shifted him about like a precious doll, finally having them seated where his legs were crossed and Saemus' hung over his, his rear sunk in close and back pressed to his vitaarless chest.

Squawking rather loudly when he first felt those strong fingers combing through his hair, slow and careful to avoid pulling on tangles and hurting him, the smaller blushed again, practically from his ears down to his toes. Licking his lips and biting back a moan, he could feel those digits tugging lightly at the base of his hairline, a shudder bolting down his back that had him shifting just slightly. With a little whine of displeasure, he began to look up when that hand retracted, but was pacified easily when he felt the brush begin its rounds through his hair. Eyelids fluttering, he gave occasional little moans and soft purrs of joy, and Ashaad had a hard time not thinking of him like a kitten being pet.

While he had never considered the texture of that nest of dark locks, the Kossith found himself focusing in on it, now; the individual strands seemed so thin and brittle, but together they formed a thick overgrowth of spikes that had a somewhat silky feel to them. It was like he could snap them in half with just his forefinger and thumb, but they would instantly bounce back, just as full as ever. His fascination wore on as he carefully felt the even shorter hairs at the nape of his neck, felt over the sides of his face, and he only stopped when he realized that he'd been at this long enough to put his little love to sleep.

Either he didn't have the heart, or he didn't really care to put the other to bed as was proper, even he didn't know.

He had to admit, however, staring at that brush _did_ make him curious...

Wrapping himself around the smaller like a bed and blanket made of solid muscle, he closed his eyes as well, dozing in and out for a good majority of the early morning. When violet eyes caught the deep yellow-grey of the morning light peeking in on them, the Qunari finally had to gently shake the other awake. He'd waited too long, and they shared a hasty kiss before Saemus had to run himself ragged to get home before he was caught. The human had barely had time to scoop up his soaps and brush from the sand, let alone shake them of it, and when he arrived in his room just before the Keep began to yawn and wake on its own, he didn't bother to dust them free as he threw them against his vanity.

Just as Seneschal Bran shuffled to his room with a sleepy haze over his movements, Saemus tossed himself in his bed, though he still looked too awake for such an early morning. Making sure the younger man was at least home, he headed off for his morning duties, and by the time he returned, Saemus was ready, if not so willing, to sit through whatever lessons he had that day.

With a glance at the sand-covered vanity table, Bran stifled a laugh behind his hand, walking over and picking up the brush from atop a heap of grainy rock.

"That is an awfully long white hair. You can't possibly be losing your dark hair _already_ , can you?" A knowing, slightly cocky smirk lifted the corner of his lips.

"I, uh… I was growing it out…?"

"Mm… Of course, Saemus, of _course._ Maybe you should get the sand out of your brush? Your father wants to see you in his office shortly." With that, the redhead was gone, down the hall and still trying not to laugh.

Saemus was red from his ears down to his toes when he finally joined his father in his office, every movement tinted with hesitation and a dreamy sigh.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Welp, that's all I got in me for this one. Hope you guys had some fun with this, it was insanely fun to write!


End file.
